


just a little (enough to swallow me whole)

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "After everything...I'd still choose you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



Mostly, Jackson’s okay.

He’s getting to grips with being a werewolf. It’s a struggle, working with Hale, trusting him after everything to teach him, guide him, help him to gain control. He figures, though, that he trusted Derek to take him out when he was hurting – _killing_ – others, so he goes over, joins Erica and Boyd and Isaac, and soon, he sees that Derek is trying too – trying to be the alpha that his betas need. 

He works with McCall too. That’s even harder than trusting Hale, but McCall is patient, and when he’s in class or on the pitch and he’s struggling to keep himself in check, Scott’s always there, talking him through it, _helping_ him. 

He’s working on rebuilding trust and friendship with Danny. His grades are improving again and he’s kicking ass out on the field, even more so now he and McCall work better together as co captains. Things with Lydia are stilted, still raw and painful, but he thinks that maybe, someday, they could be friends. He has more of those, now. _Real_ friends. Before, it was just Danny, but now when he sits at a full table of people, he knows he can be himself around them. It’s an unfamiliar feeling. It’s a _good_ feeling.

So, yeah. Mostly, he’s okay.

There are times, though, when just that little bit of not okay threatens to swallow him up. When he spends days in bed, unable to look at his reflection, unable to shake the feeling of not being in control of his own body, unable to will away the guilt that gnaws at him. There’s blood on his hands and sometimes, it’s all he sees.

Those days, Allison and Stiles are always there.

They slip into bed with him and hold him. They listen when he needs to talk; they murmur soothing words when he doesn’t. They let him cry and he doesn’t feel ashamed. When he needs to block everything else out, they’re there, unwavering in their love.

Even though he doesn’t know how to define this thing between them. Even though he’s not ready to define it. They’re still there.

He’ll ask, sometimes. When the guilt is too much, he’ll ask. Allison will hold him tight, and Stiles will cup his cheek, amber eyes fixed on his so his words sink into Jackson’s heart:

“After everything…I’d still choose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
